


Liquor is Quicker

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Innuendo, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Kara and Lee go to a bar and she decides he's finally on the menu.





	

With her pulse still pounding as the techno beat of the music faded into something slower, Kara pushed her way through the heaving crowd on the dance floor and headed for the bar. She rolled her eyes as she spotted Lee, just where she'd left him five songs ago, slumped on a stool and still peeling the label off his first beer. That sad motherfrakker, she shook her head. He'd been brooding all night about something. Enough was enough.

Kara pushed closer and wriggled into the small space between his stool and the next, her sweaty bicep sliding against his. Lee cringed and moved away.

"What's a matter, Apollo?" She leaned in deliberately close. "You think I got cooties?"

Bright eyes captured hers, one eyebrow raising as he said, dryly, "I couldn't begin to guess what kind of things you've picked up, Starbuck."

She laughed and winked at him. "Mmmm, well, that civvie with the mohawk over there," she jerked her head at a young guy in a leather jacket and awfully tight jeans bending over the pool table in the corner, "might be next." Kara nudged his knee with her hip. "What about you? Your ass isn't actually glued to the stool, you know."

He shook his head and scratched a thumbnail against the last shred of label on the glass bottle in front of him again and Kara said a silent curse against redheaded raptor jocks who had shit for brains. She frowned and dropped her palm to Lee's thigh. His head swiveled back to her, eyes wide. She leaned in close, swiped her tongue across dry lips, and said, "I know exactly what you need."

Lee's eyes got even wider, and his mouth opened slightly, but it was a few seconds before he said, "You do?"

Kara nodded, holding his gaze. For exactly l0 seconds, she thought about sliding her hand higher, leaning in just a breath closer, closing the deal on that little something that always shimmered between them when one of them dropped their guard enough. She took a breath, and all the reasons why that was a bad idea rushed back, and Kara turned and waved over the gorgeous tall brunette bartender. "Give this man a [blow job](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/2956)."

"KARA!" he exclaimed, flushing a deep red as he turned to address the bartender. "I'm... I'm really sorry. My friend here just got released from a mental institution and they haven't quite gotten her meds right yet--"

The bartender grinned and Kara sighed. "Relax, Leland. It's a frakking drink."

"Oh," he looked a bit sheepish, then he frowned. "Wait, do I really want to drink something called..."

She made a fist with the hand on his thigh and bumped him, raising her eyebrows comically. "Well hey, if you don't like it, you could always spit instead of swallow."

He smirked. "More of your hard-earned wisdom, Starbuck?"

Kara tilted her head and grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

His smirk froze, and something flickered there for a moment on his face, and Lee leaned closer, lips parting. Kara stiffened. His eyes held hers for a second and then his gaze slid down to her mouth. Instinctively, Kara sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, biting into the soft flesh until she could feel it, blood rushing as Lee tilted closer, closer...

Thump. She jerked back, and Lee did the same as the bartender's tray clunked onto the counter. "Here, you go," the woman said, bright tones ringing out even as Kara tried to swallow her heart back into her chest. "One blow job, soldier." She pushed the drink into Lee's hand and smiled at him. "On the house." The woman winked and deliberately brushed her fingers against Lee's as she moved away, and when he lifted the glass to take a sip, Kara could clearly see the name and number scrawled on the cocktail napkin with a note: "If you want the real thing..."

She took a breath, forcing down all those feelings she shouldn't be feeling anyway, and pounded Lee on the back. "Look at that, stud. I ordered you a Blow Job, but it looks like you get [Sex with the Bartender](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/5859) too." She forced a laugh and hoped it didn't sound as fake as it felt. "Guess it's your lucky night after all."

He was staring at the numbers. "Guess so."

Kara shrugged. "Well there you go, Apollo. Don't say I never did anything for ya." It occurred to her suddenly, that she forgot to order something for herself and she grabbed the drink menu.

"You're right," Kara heard a few seconds later. "I suppose a thank you is in order." Then suddenly his breath was on her neck, voice low in her ear. "What do you say to sex on the pool table?"

Her stomach flipped and Kara nearly got whiplash turning her head to him. But Lee was smirking again, eyes dancing with amusement. Another electronica song flooded the dance floor as he reached over her shoulder, skin brushing hers. He was standing behind Kara, almost on top of her, arms around her as he braced one hand against the bar at her elbow, and leaned over to tap the menu she's holding with his other hand. His finger hovered over [one of the fancy cocktails](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/2121) listed but Kara couldn't focus on the small print to read what was in it. Her heart was beating faster than the pounding rhythm of the music suddenly, and the spicy smell of his aftershave was flooding her nose and the warmth of his body was heating her skin and suddenly--more than anything in the worlds--Kara didn't want him to go home with the pretty bartender.

So she twisted in his arms, and slid a hand behind his neck before she could think to regret it, and pressed her mouth to his. The spark was immediate, and Lee must have felt it too because his fingers clutched her hips, pulling her closer in a second. His lips were sweet, sticky from the cocktail and Kara licked at him, licked into his mouth when his lips parted, and felt it like a current through her body.

They were pressed up against the bar, his thigh between hers, and she had one hand under his tanks by the time they came up for air. Consciousness rushed back to the surface of her hazy brain and Kara watched Lee's eyes flutter open, feeling nervous and awkward, but mostly wanting to do that again, some more. Both of them were breathing hard, and he tilted his forehead to hers, hands slipping from her hips to wrap around her back. "I thought I was supposed to be thanking you?"

For a second, Kara considered making a joke about [screaming orgasms](http://www.webtender.com/db/drink/3085). But showing was much better than telling, so Kara grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. “Oh, don’t worry, Lee,” she beamed at him, unable to stop smiling now and squeezed his hand. “You will.”


End file.
